wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чо'галл
Чо'галл — послушник пятого круга Совета Теней и вождь клана Сумеречного Молота, представляющий собой двухголового огра и первого огра-магаhttp://www.wow-europe.com/cataclysm/features/lore.html. Он является учеником Гул'дана. Как другие представители огров данного вида, Чо'Галл имеет два имени, по одному на каждую голову — Чо и Галл''Horde Player's Guide, стр. 214. Биография Таинственные острова Чо'галл — это двухголовый огр, который наряду с Черносердом Проповедником, стал прародителем подобных ему созданий. Чо'галл был учеником чернокнижника Гул'дана, помогавшего огру овладеть искусством тайной магии и освоить силы из Круговерти Пустоты. Со временем он стал одним из наиболее опасных и почитаемых членов старой Орды, что проявилось во время Первой и Второй войны против людей. Совместно с Килроггом Мертвым Глазом он возглавлял первую неудавшуюся осаду крепости Штормграда. Чо'галл занял место предыдущего вождя клана орков, после того как его предшественник был казнён за неповиновение Совету Теней. Чо'галл переименовал клан, дав ему новое название — Сумеречный Молот, уничтожив все записи со старым названием и упоминанием предыдущего вождяDark Factions, стр. 162. Хотя Чо'галл был мощным магом, он был также и опасно безумным. Огр-маг превратил Сумеречный Молот в культ фанатиков, поклоняющихся древним богам — предвестникам апокалипсиса. Будучи вождём и правой рукой Гул'дана, Чо'галл помогал своему учителю в создании рыцарей смерти и Алтарей Бурь, а также в преобразовании обычных огров в огров-магов. Чо'галл и Сумеречный Молот отправились за Гул'даном и кланом Бушующего Шторма, когда чернокнижник отправился на поиски гробницы Саргераса. Хотя сам Чо'галл и не входил в гробницу, оставаясь охранять вход в неё, пока там был Гул'дан, на него напал клан Чернозубой Улыбки, ведомые сынами Чернорука Рендом и Меймом. Они были посланы Оргримом Молотом Рока, чтобы уничтожить предателей, которые в войне с Альянсом прямо перед боем отказались от участия в последней схватке за столицу. Хотя многие погибли на Таинственных островах, некоторые члены Сумеречного Молота всё-таки выжили, в том числе и Чо'Галл, которого долгое время считали погибшим от рук сыновей Чернорука и их клана Чернозубой Улыбки . Ан'Кираж После битвы на Таинственных островах Чо'галл вместе с культом Сумеречного Молота бежал в южный Калимдор, где он нашел себе убежище в покоях К'Туна, глубоко внутри Храма Ан'Кираж. Стазия привела полуорчиху Гарону к Чо'Галлу - своему господину. Гарона ранее была наемницей Гул'дана, убившей короля Ллейна Ринна - отца Вариана. Тогда она была инструментом в руках Гул'дана, который надежно контролировал ее с помощью секретных фраз, на которые она была запрограммирована будучи еще ребенком - он заколдовал ее на исполнение преимущественно только его команд. Когда на Гарону напали, она смогла перебить почти всех нападавших, но Стазия воспользовалась секретной фразой, что позволило захватить ее и привести в Ан'Кираж - обитель древнего бога К'Туна. Чо'галл был страшно рад видеть Гарону и еще больше рад тому, что на нее по-прежнему действуют секретные фразы, и она сможет стать полезным инструментом в его руках, позволив с легкостью добраться до ее сына Мед'ана, о котором говорилось в древнем пророчестве. С помощью магии Чо'Галл узнает о намечающихся секретных переговорах в Тераморе и придумывает план, для которого Гарона должна быть задействована в максимальной мере. Использовав секретные слова, он подчинил себе волю Гароны, приказав выследить и убить короля Вариана Ринна, а затем его сына Андуина и вождя Тралла. По его замыслу, даже в случае неудачного покушения на Вариана, обе стороны начнут обвинять друг друга в нападении, начав крупномасштабную войну, полностью забыв о культе Сумеречного Молота и о том, чем они занимаются на юге. По замыслу Чо'Галла, в любом случае Гарона должна погибнуть, либо от рук людей, либо благодаря Стазии, что облегчит ему задачу по захвату ее сына Мед'ана. Сделав наставления, Чо'Галл приказал ей выбираться из Ан'Киража, покинув который она должна забыть о его существовании, а приказ об убийстве Вариана расценивать как собственную инициативу. План Чо'Галла стал рассыпаться, как только Гарона и члены культа Сумеречного Молота атаковали собравшихся в Тераморе переговорщиков. Мед'ан успел как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Андуина и попытаться спасти свою мать, но был оглушен Варианом, чем воспользовалась Стазия, схватив и забрав его с собой. Мед'ан очнулся в Ан'Кираже от голоса Чо'Галла, отчитывавшего Стазию за ее неудачу, которая при этом протестовала, а не выслушивала обвинения молча. Когда она сказала, что разберется с Гароной позже, возможно даже руками ее же сына, Мед'ан попытался напасть на них обоих. Огр отбросил юношу через весь зал прямо на труп древнего бога, где его стали донимать голоса К'Туна, пытавшегося сломить боевой дух Мед'ана. Ему на помощь пришла Мэрил Буря Скверны вместе с Валирой, телепортировавшихся в Ан'Кираж прямо в центр очень злой и очень удивленной их появлением группы клана Сумеречного Молота. Завязался бой, и после долгой борьбы им все-таки удалось вызволить Мед'ана. Meanwhile Garona decided to kill Cho'gall. After she reached Ahn'Qiraj Garona witnessed the terrifying transformation of Cho'gall as he was twisted into a monstrous mockery of the ogre he'd once been by his "master." Said master demanded Med'an's immediate recapture and gave Cho'gall the power to summon something to help him - a Faceless One. Everyone in Theramore tried to fight the Faceless One back, but it was Med'an who managed to kill it with an impressive blast of arcane and shamanic magic woven together. In Ahn'Qiraj, Chogall's "master" showed his displeasure at Cho'gall's failure by warping his body even further. Cho'gall decided since the boy couldn't be captured and bent, he would simply have to be sacrificed - and with proper engineering, his death would accomplish what Cho'gall had wanted all along. The energy discharged upon Med'an's death would break the bonds that imprisoned his master and free him to unleash chaos onto Azeroth. Cho'gall's plan all along was to release the Old God. Cho'gall sought to bring forth the chaos foretold in a prophecy, to weaken the barrier between Azeroth and the elemental plane and allow his master to reclaim its former elemental servants and send them to rampage across the world. Cho'gall unleashed four elementals to attack Theramore, to bring Med'an to him. However Med'an gained enough power to cast a blast that weakened the elements considerably. Later the New Council of Tirisfal gave their powers to Med'an, and he teleported to Ahn'Qiraj, to defeat Cho'gall once and for all. Garona found the Base of Atiesh within the corpse of C'thun and brought it back to the surface. While Med'an's powers were truly phenomenal, it looked as though they would not be enough to defeat Cho'gall - now a horrifyingly deformed avatar for the Old God - and desperation set in. Cho'gall began the spell that would summon the Old God to Azeroth and signal the world's destruction. In a desperate gambit, Meryl channeled the fel energy that tainted Atiesh's base to Med'an, who used his powers to cleanse it and strengthened himself further. Furthermore Aegwynns power fueled Med'an even further, and when he touched the base of Atiesh, it reformed. With the combined powers of the Council, Meryl, Aegwynn and the staff of Atiesh, Med'an destroyed Cho'gall, burying him beneath the rubble of Ahn'Qiraj. File:Cho'gallComic.JPG|Cho'gall in Ahn'Qiraj, prior to his corruption. File:Chol'gallC'thun.jpg|Cho'gall twisting under the influence of C'Thun. File:Cho'gall Issue 20.JPG|Cho'gall further twisted by C'Thun. File:Cho'gall transformation.jpg|Полная трансформация Чо'галла. Cataclysm in Dire Maul.]] Очевидно, что Чо'Галл выжил в бою с Мед'аном, так как он снова появился, но уже во времена ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Он упоминается в некоторых заданиях, в частности, в заданиях для Забытого Города и Сумеречного нагорья. Во время игрового события «Элементали сеют хаос», разговаривающие с сектантами призрачные образы огра можно было встретить по всему Азероту. Во время четвёртой фазы вышеуказанного игрового события, Чо'Галл командовал четырьмя своими помощниками элементалями, атаковавших столицы Альянса и Орды. Помимо этого игроки стали свидетелями его личной беседы с кронпринцессой Терадрас, которая была поставлена во главе элементалей земли, используемых для нападение на Оргриммар и Стальгорн. Он также руководил гидроманткой Кульратой из племени песчаных троллей, сестры покойной гидромантки Велраты. Кульрата пыталась по распоряжению огра-мага вызвать в Штормград и Громовой Утёс любимую питомицу древних богов — Газ'риллу, набравшуюся сил во время этого игрового события. In Dire Maul he gave the Gordunni Ogres power as a reward for their loyalty and work for the Twilight's Hammer clan. Despite his attempts though, Cho'gall was pushed out of Dire Maul by adventures of the Horde and Alliance. After his retreat, Cho'gall and the Twilight's Hammer took over much of the Twilight Highlands. Leading the clan, Cho'gall also had its members attack various people including King Varian Wrynn to buy time for the clan. As the forces of the Horde and Alliance attacked the Twilight's base in the Twilight Highlands, Cho'gall personally attack assassins before leaving them. Later on, when the player tries to take the Hammer of Twilight, Cho'gall personally arrives and knocks the player off the platform, revealing it to be a trap. После нескольких сражений в рейдовом подземелье Сумеречный бастион, что в Сумеречное нагорье, игрокам предстоит сразиться с Чо'Галломhttp://www.wowhead.com/blog=159674. Он является последним боссом обычном режиме прохождения рейда и предпоследним для героического режима. File:Cho'gall faces official.jpg|Чо'галл в Сумеречном Бастионе. File:Cho'gall on Throne.jpg|Чо'галл на своем троне в Сумеречном Бастионе. Наследие Последователи Чо'галла разошлись, Сумеречный культ был разбит, пока Сумеречный отец не взял командование над оставшимися членами культа. Cho'gall's death also marked the end of Deathwing's plan to turn the Twilight Cult into a formidable, large-scale army from within the Twilight Highlands.World of Warcraft: The Magazine Issue 4 В RPG As with a number of ogres of his type, he actually had two names, one for each head — Cho and Gall.Horde Player's Guide, 214 Cho'gall became the Chieftain of an orc clan after the previous one was executed for disobeying the Shadow Council. Cho'gall renamed the clan as the Twilight's Hammer, while all records of both the clan's old name and the chieftain's one were destroyed.Dark Factions, 162 Мелочи *Чо'галл, один из первых огр-магов, был чрезвычайно сильным магом. *Чо'галл был озвучен Патриком Сейзом. Цитаты "Когда дитя трёх миров явится на свет, древняя сила вырвется на свободу. Задрожит земля. Вздыбятся моря. И всё поглотит безумие. Рассвет нового дня принесёт с собой хаос или мир. Наш господин Бог Хаоса! Всеобщая паника поможет освобождению древних богов! Скоро мы ослабим барьер между Азеротом и Обителью стихий. И наш господин сможет вернуть власть над своими элементальными слугами и они будут бушевать по всему Азероту"''http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/graphic_novels/?gn=15426. Галерея File:Cho'gall.JPG|Чо'галл. Рис. Chris Metzen. File:Cho'gall Map Art.jpg|Чо'галл концепт арт. File:WoW21CoverArtwork.jpg|Чо'галл в World of Warcraft: The Comic. File:Image of Cho'Gall.jpg|Образ Чо'галла. File:Cho'gall.jpg|Чо'галл в битве Stonemaul clan в Забытом городе. File:Cho'gall faces official.jpg|Чо'Галл на своем троне в Сумеречном бастионе. File:Chogall room cinematic.jpg|Чо'Галла и его последователи на Троне Апокалипсиса. File:Cho'gall_TCG.jpg|Чо'галл во время Второй Войны. File:Cho'gall TCG Alt.JPG|Чо'галл на руинах Штормграда. File:Cho'gall HotS.jpg|Чо'галл в Heroes of the Storm. Предметы * Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Cho'gall de:Cho'Gall es:Cho'gall fr:Cho'gall pl:Cho'gall Категория:Огры-маги Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Исторические чернокнижники Категория:Сумеречный Молот Категория:Юниты Warcraft II Категория:Персонажи World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness Категория:Персонажи World of Warcraft: The Comic Категория:Уникальные модели